The equipping of passenger cabins of vehicles and in particular of commercial aircraft is subject to the requirement of a particularly high space efficiency, low manufacturing costs, a sufficient modularity and adaptability to individual design requirements of a vehicle operator, respectively, with a low number of different components at the same time. In particular, the space efficiency may be increased by enabling multiple uses of components and space regions. A purpose of the high space efficiency to be particularly emphasized lies in maximizing the number of accommodatable passenger seats in the respective cabin without limiting the comfort of passengers. For this purpose, cabin monuments are often improved in their composition, such that as many functions as possible are made available on a space as small as possible.
For achieving an improved functionality it is known to fit cabin monuments with modules of different kinds, which particularly include galley modules and toilet or lavatory modules. An improvement in the compactness of lavatories may inter alia be achieved through shaping outer walls to meets the demands and through exploitation of previously unused space regions in the lavatory. Furthermore, in certain operating states of the vehicle, regions that are not to be entered by passengers may be used for conducting required functions in these operating states. For example, WO 2013/017290 A1 shows an aircraft monument, which comprises a sanitary module having a sanitary equipment as well as a galley module adjacent to the sanitary module. The galley module includes a trolley parking space as well as a worktop. The trolley parking space is separated from the sanitary module through a partition wall.